


Why Prowl is SIC

by ChrysCare



Series: Why [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bunny:http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/448853.html</p><p>You know something that bugs me? In fanon, Prowl is Optimus’s second in command, and Jazz is his Third in Command. That’s not how it goes in G1. In G1, Jazz is Optimus’s second in command. I’m not sure what Prowl’s rank is, but he does seem high ranking. Why do people want to give Prowl Jazz’s job? I’d like to see someone give a valid reason and a story behind the change in station.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers</p></blockquote>





	Why Prowl is SIC

Jazz sighs as he picks up the data-pad. He sighs again as he reads through another “I want this because . . .” report. He signs off accepting it without really reading it.

Picking up another one, he onlines the data-pad. The report for a battle he was at.

“Been there, know what happened,” Jazz sighs. “Mech, I wish I could get these done in time to go to the concert with Blaster.”

The office door chimes and a black and white Praxian walks in. He holds out a data-pad and Jazz yanks it out of his servo.

“I thought you were the mech who was easy going?” the mech asks.

“Not when I do these stupid things,” Jazz grumbles. “I’d rather be with Blaster at the concert tonight.”

“I have nothing to do,” the mech says.

“Ya also don't have the security clearance,” Jazz says. 

“I am loyal to the Autobots.”

“Ya know how many mech’s have said that and deactivated as a traitor?”

“I am head tactician, I know the mechs.”

“Know how many people gave that excuse?”

“You can trust me and go to the concert or you could stay here an wallow in your misery.”

“Don’t make me regret this,” Jazz says and jumps out of his chair. “Don’t ruin everything.”

“I will try not to,” the mech says.

“You’re from tactical right?”

“Yes, my designation is Prowl.”

“Yeah, whatever. Don’t make me look bad, okay.”

“Yes Jazz,” Prowl sits at the desk as Jazz sprints out of the door. He picks up the data-pad and reads it. Cliffjumper’s account on the battle in Tyrest. Prowl documents the report being read and finds a blank data-pad in Jazz’s desk. He lays out the main points of the report for Jazz to at least know the basic and most important facts. He signs Jazz’s designation on the data-pad.

Picking up another one he eagerly reads through it. The med-bay needed more supplies which aren’t really necessary and located in dangerous territory.

Prowl moves on to the next one.

 

Joors later, Jazz walks into his office and finds his normally cluttered desk in nice neat piles. The “out” basket is filled with data-pads while the “in” is completely empty save one data-pad with a note stuck to it.

Forgive me for not reviewing this but my ethic coding will not allow me to review my own report.  
Prowl

“Hmm, figures,” Jazz says and onlines the data-pad. A report of the recent battle, the need of Special Ops intel for the tactical team and the acceptance for another tactician. Jazz signs read, accepted and accepted. He tosses the data-pad in the out box and goes off toward his quarters.

 

The next day, Jazz gets up and drinks his morning Energon.

:Jazz, report to my office,: Optimus Prime says over the comm..

:On my way sir,: Jazz finishes his cube and walks to the Prime’s office. “Whatchya need?”

“I have a question that I hope you may be able to answer.”

“Fire away.”

“Why did you submit an acceptance for Sunstreaker’s paint and polish, yet you declined accepting supplies to the med-bay?” Optimus Prime asks and looks down at the data-pad. “You stated that it was too dangerous and unnecessary.”

“I . . . I must have read it wrong sir,” Jazz looks at the data-pad.

“The others are perfectly acceptable,” Optimus Prime says. “If I didn’t know better I would say another mech looked over these.”

“Nope, it was all me,” Jazz smiles.

“Very well,” Optimus Prime nods. “You are dismissed.”

Jazz sighs as he stands outside the Prime’s door. That stupid mech went and messed everything up.

“Hey Jazz, are you free tonight, this really cool band is playing tonight,” Blaster says. “Ya in?”

“Yeah, just gotta read some reports,” Jazz smiles.

“Starts in two Joor!” 

Jazz slides to a stop at his office door. He types in his unlock code and sprints to the desk. He onlines the first data-pad and scrolls through it. A report of an incident. Read by Jazz.

 

A Joor passes and he looks at the kliks ticking by on his chronometer. 

“I ain’t going to get this done,” Jazz sighs. His door chimes and the black and white Praxian walks in.

“I have another report for you,” the mech says and hands the data-pad over. He turns to leave.

“Wait,” Jazz says as the mech reaches the door.

“Yes,” Prowl turns around to face his commanding officer.

“Why’d ya mess up my work?”

“I do not understand,” Prowl says.

“The med-bay requests,” Jazz says.

“What med-bay request?”

“Ya didn’t read it did ya. And here I thought I could trust you.”

“If you are referring to the data-pads yesterday, I deleted their contents from my memory. I outlined the most important details for you on that data-pad.”

“Why?” 

“A mech of my security clearance cannot possess that type of information.”

“Okay, so anyway, will you cover for me again?” Jazz asks.

“If you wish, I have nothing planned for later.”

“Mech, you’re a life saver.”

 

:Jazz, my office,: Optimus prime says over the comm. the next day. Jazz walks into the Prime’s office.

“Ya asked for me,” Jazz says.

“Who is it?”

“Who is who?”

“Who is the mech doing your job?”

“I don’t know what ya talking about.”

“These data-pads do not correspond to your previous submitted ones. Jazz, just tell me who the mech is so that I know there is not a major security breach.”

“Okay, okay, he’s from tactical. That’s all I know.”

“Jazz, there are a lot of mechs in tactical.”

“He’s black and white.”

“There are multiple mechs who follow that description.”

“He has doorwings.”

“There is a couple who also fit that description.”

“He’s . . . he’s Praxian, I think.”

“I see,” Optimus Prime says. :Prowl will you report to my office.:

:Yes, sir,: Prowl responds. A few kliks later Prowl walks into the Prime’s office. “Present sir.”

Jazz spins around at the voice and gasps.

“I conclude that this is the mech,” Optimus Prime says.

“Yes, sir,” Jazz sighs.

“Prowl, do you understand the security risk you have put the Autobots in?”

“Sir, I do not retain any information regarding the reports, sir,” Prowl states.

“Jazz, what have you been doing while Prowl has been doing your job?”

“I’ve . . .uh, I’ve been going to concerts,” Jazz looks down at the floor.

“I see,” Optimus Prime says and stands. “As of this moment, Prowl you will become the second-in-command. Jazz you are relieved of the duty.”

“But Prime!” Jazz says. “The mechs look up to me. What do you see when you look at him? A drone-“

“Jazz!” Optimus prime reprimands.

“Prime, it was just an observation and he is right. I do act as a drone at times.”

“Too bad he can’t be a shadow SIC,” Jazz mumbles.

“Explain,” Prowl says.

“You could do all the reports since ya like it and I could be the faceplates of SIC.”

“He does have a point,” Optimus Prime says. “Morale has gone up since he became second. Your reports are better thought through than Jazz’s.”

“Hey!” Jazz stomps his pede.

“It is settled, Jazz you continue as Second while Prowl does the paperwork. Is that acceptable to you Prowl?”

“It will fill up my free time,” Prowl nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny:http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/448853.html
> 
> You know something that bugs me? In fanon, Prowl is Optimus’s second in command, and Jazz is his Third in Command. That’s not how it goes in G1. In G1, Jazz is Optimus’s second in command. I’m not sure what Prowl’s rank is, but he does seem high ranking. Why do people want to give Prowl Jazz’s job? I’d like to see someone give a valid reason and a story behind the change in station.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers


End file.
